ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokétropolis/Transcript
(Disney logo) (Studio Ghilbi logo) (Pikachu the Movie logo) (The screen goes to the drawings in someone's room that shows the Pokémon World, the war between mankind and Pokémon, the evolution of anthropomorphic Pokémon, the construction of Pokétropolis, and the place itself as it pans and moves from one drawing to another. As it goes, Officer Serperior's VO is heard in the background.) Officer Superior (VO): Hundreds of years ago, the Pokémon World was a happy and joyful place for mankind and Pokémon. Unfortunately, the Pokémon were soon getting tired of being abused to fight other Pokémon by their trainers, so they decided to rebel against them along with other humans in an epic war to see who will have triumph over the world. Eventually, the Pokémon triumphed against the humans. At first, they're planning to take over the world, but as time moved on, they eventually realized their mistake and decided to start living together. But where? Well, they built Pokétropolis, a city where all Pokémon come and visit each other. And how, you may ask? Well, over the course of the times after their victory against the humans, they evolved from normal Pokémon to anthropomorphic versions of themselves. They eventually finished building Pokétropolis, and soon, every Pokémon that used to be normal that had become anthropomorphic moved to Pokétropolis and lived there. As for the normal Pokémon that didn't become anthropomorphic... Well, let's just say that they're still here. But now, instead of the humans serving them, the anthropomorphic Pokémon serve as their masters. (Cuts to Snivy's elementary school) Indeed, the anthropomorphic Pokémon have done a very good job of building Pokétropolis! (Cuts to Snivy's classroom, where Snivy is just finishing reading her essay on Pokétropolis to the class and to her teacher, Simipour.) Snivy: In conclusion, I'm very happy that Pokétropolis is here so that all the anthropomorphic Pokémon can come and live together in harmony! (All of her classmates clap.) Simipour: Well done, Snivy! Now, why did you do your essay on Pokétropolis? Snivy: Well, if there's one place I want to go to, it would have to be... *points to a drawing of Pokétropolis* Pokétropolis. (All of her classmates gasped at what she said about Pokétropolis.) Pancham: *sarcasm* Very funny, Snivy. How could you want to go there? That's so stupid! Totodile: Be quiet, Pancham! Don't you get it? Snivy wants to go to Pokétropolis so that he can become a police officer when she grows up! (The classmates except Pancham are amazed about Pokétropolis.) Pichu: Whoa! This is so cool! If only I could go there! Pancham: That's just ridiculous! Simipour: Shut up, Pancham! That's it! 3 hours of detention for you! Pancham: *groans* Snivy: All I really want so badly is to be the first ever Starter Pokémon Police Officer. Simipour: Wow, Snivy! That looks a really good city. For that, I give you an A+! (Simipour gives Snivy an A+ badge.) Snivy: Thank you. (She went back to her seat.) Simipour: You're welcome. (After school ended, Snivy is at her house looking at her essay on Pokétropolis and her A+ badge Simipour gave her. Her biological parents, Chesnaught and Dragonair, then came into her room.) Chesnaught: Hey, Snivy. What are you looking at? Snivy: My essay on Pokétropolis. (shows her A+ badge to them) I've also got a A+ badge from Simipour for doing a good job on it! Dragonair: Snivy, I really can't believe you're gonna go to Pokétropolis and be a police officer when you grow up! Snivy: *nods* And I'm gonna be the first ever Starter Pokémon police officer, too! Dragonair: I don't know about that, Snivy. *looks at the nursery* Maybe you should be a nursery lady instead. Snivy: Nah. I'm good. Why would I be a nursery lady like Nurse Joy? Chesnaught: You sure? You see, Snivy, we were raised as a nursing family and most of our siblings take really good care of not only normal Pokémon like there used to be hundreds of years ago, but also the anthropomorphic Pokémon as well! Snivy: Of course I'm sure! I wanna be a police officer and not a nursery lady! Dragonair: Okay, then. We won't bother you anymore. But good luck with becoming a police officer. (Chesnaught and Dragonair left Snivy's room.) Snivy: (to herself) If only I could become a police officer... (sees Pancham, following her friends.) Huh? Pancham? What is he doing? (Snivy leaves her room.) (Cuts to Snivy, who is spying on Pancham as he bullies her friends.) Pancham: What are you waiting for? Give me the money already! Kirlia: No! I will not allow you to do that! Pancham: Why? Snivy: Because it's not okay to steal someone's money, Pancham! Pancham: Says who?! Snivy: Says me! Pancham: Why you little! (Pancham tries to punch Snivy, but is stopped by her hands and she throws him over her head.) Kirlia: Wow, Snivy! That was amazing! Snivy: I know, Kirlia. (Pancham gets up) Wait, he's still going! Pancham: OW! That hurt really badly! You'll pay for this, you loser! (Pancham punches Snivy and she falls.) Pancham: That'll teach you a lesson not to mess with me! Snivy: We'll see about that, Pancham! Pancham: I'll be back before you know it! (Pancham escapes to his home.) Snivy: Kirlia, you can stop worrying, now. Pancham's gone, now. Kirlia: Thanks for saving me from Pancham, Snivy! Snivy: Don't mention it, Kirlia. It was only just a minor fight. Officer Superior (VO): It indeed was just a minor fight I had when I was just a Snivy. But over the course of years, I became a Servine and finally a Superior. That was also when something happened that changed my life forever. (Text: Years Later) Coach Meowth: Ok, Starter Pokémon! You Pokémon are training to become the first Starter Pokémon police officer. But only one of you will become that Starter Pokémon! (The starter Pokémon cheer as it fades out to a television screen, revealing it to be a ad Officer Superior is watching.) Coach Meowth: Now let's start your training! Officer Superior (VO): Many years had passed, and I'm now a Superior. This was also the day my dream will finally come true as well! Officer Superior: Wow! Those wild Pokémon are really good! If only I could become the first ever Starter Pokémon police officer... Chesnaught: Hey, Superior! Pack your bags! You're going to live on your own, now! (At the train station.) Kenneaf, your turn. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Pokétropolis